It may be desirable to exclude animals from a particular area. For example, one may wish to exclude foraging animals from a garden area. Alternatively, one may wish to exclude a neighborhood's pets from a yard. Excluding these animals from a particular area can be time-consuming and frustrating. Accordingly, a device for deterring entry of animals within a specified area is disclosed.
In accordance with common practice, the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may be simplified for clarity. Thus, the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given apparatus (e.g., device) or method. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.